


After Hours

by QueerThingsGrowInTheDark



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Edgeplay, Fucking Machines, He Likes It Though, M/M, Not even an attempt at a plot it's just porn, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, PWP, Stone has a cruuush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerThingsGrowInTheDark/pseuds/QueerThingsGrowInTheDark
Summary: Stone stays late to finish up a few things and gets much more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 10
Kudos: 152





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Written quick and barely edited. First fic in a long time.  
> (Edit: Fixed a few inconsistencies after posting)

Stone wasn't sure how he'd ended up here.

  
Sure, it wasn't terribly unusual for him to be in the lab a few hours past quitting time. The Doctor kept odd hours and he was more than happy to stay and help if needed.

  
The government paid him a premium because they know they'll never find anyone else Robotnik would allow near him. Stone never saw it as a chore though - more of a privilege to be close to such a brilliant person. He wasn't hard on the eyes either, if the agent was honest.

  
This evening he'd been finishing up some data entry in his office for the day's work and figured it was time to call it a night. He hadn't heard from the Doctor since he said he had a few experiments to run. 

" _Very_ complicated code! That pretty little head of yours probably couldn't comprehend it." 

  
Stone had smiled to himself as Robotnik swept out of the room with a swish of his coat. 

  
"You have a good night too, Doctor."

  
And Stone had planned on having a good night. A great night, even! There was some ice cream in his freezer calling his name.

  
That is - until he decided to pull up the lab security feed for some final checks.

  
He clicked through them one at a time until he got to the Doctor's command center and - 

  
And froze in his seat.

He could not be seeing what he was seeing right now.

  
_"These security cameras are the highest resolution an endless military budget can buy, you imbecile."_ The Doctor's voice echoed unhelpfully in his head.

  
But there must be some mistake because there, on the screen, was Robotnik. His coat was thrown over the back of the chair. He was stripped to a black undershirt and his pants were undone. He seemed to have a sort of restraint band over his hips. One leather-gloved hand gripping the armrest of the desk chair and some kind of robotic arm - 

  
Stone choked on a breath he hadn't realised he was holding.

  
The machine was bobbing slowly up and down on the Doctor's very red, very wet, very hard cock.

  
Stone looked around the room in a panic.

  
He shouldn't be watching this. Holy shit he could not be watching this.

  
But he couldn't move to turn it off.

  
The machine seemed fairly simple. The kind of basic repair arm they had by the dozen in the workshop with a clear chamber on the end and some sort of equally clear, soft tendrils lining the inside of that chamber. 

  
It looked like it would feel amazing. And drive you absolutely crazy.

  
Stone felt lightheaded. Whether that was from the shock or all the blood rushing from his head at breakneck speed, he couldn't say.

  
The machine was bobbing with absolute precision at an agonizingly languid pace. Robotnik's head was pressed back into the chair. His goggles had tried to keep his hair up but it had fallen out of place. He looked too far gone to care.

  
Stone couldn't help wondering what it would be like. To have him like this. At the mercy of slick, untiring metal and silicone. To lick a trail from the slender man's collar bone to his jawline while he was overstimulated and just barely holding on.

  
He winced as he unzipped his suit trousers and pressed a hand to his cock to try and relieve some of the pressure.

  
This is definitely a violation of privacy and probably a hundred other things. But, he'd gone this far. What's another point against him?

  
He noticed the machine had switched patterns now - speeding up for just moments before slowing down again, seemingly at random. He wondered if was reacting to the Doctor's body. Of course Robotnik is clever enough to invent something like that - probably took him less than a day. Something to keep him right on the edge for as long as he could stand it.

  
Stone was stroking himself now. Transfixed on the feed when a little icon caught his eye:

  
A small speaker with a red strike through it.

  
He took a deep breath and clicked it green.

  
"Ah- _aAH_!" 

  
That was definitely Robotnik's voice filling his earbuds. Breathless, hoarse, and filthy.

  
"Fuck fuck no please...fuck...more..." Chanting under his breath before growling in anguish as the pace slowed once again, "... _please_...not again..." Voice cracking into a sob, as if maybe the machine could be bargained with.

  
It sent a bolt of heat through the agent.

He just barely managed to grip the base of his cock to keep from coming on the spot.

  
There was his boss - a man usually in full control of everything and everyone around him - almost incoherently begging a machine for release.

  
Stone was close. His body was on fire and he was so close. He didn't know how long Robotnik had been here or how much longer he had left in this experiment but he wasn't going to last.

  
The Doctor was taking shallow, gasping breathes, body taught as a piano wire and covered in a sheen of sweat. Desperate whimpers escaping his lips between pleas and moans. One hand gripping the back of the chair behind him as if his life depended on it. 

  
The machine sped up once again and this time it didn't show any signs of slowing down.

  
"Time for the grand finale..." Stone whispered - a quiet moan escaping before he could bite down on it. 

He wanted to see it. Wanted to know what it looked like, what it sounded like, when Robotnik completely lost himself.

  
"Come on," he gasped, "It feels so good doesn't it? Come for me, Doctor - Ivo - please..."

  
Robotnik tensed impossibly more and let out a strangled cry as the full force of his orgasm hit him. Hips bucking against the restraint as the machine slowed but never let up. Helpless to do anything but ride through it.

  
Stone sped up his strokes as he watched the machine pull back out of the way. He registered that the Doctor must have it synced to one of his gloves.

  
Robotnik was panting hard. Leaning forward as he tried to catch his breath. His wild hair obscuring his face.

  
"God, you're perfect..." Stone said out loud. He'd never seen anything so hot in his entire life.

The Doctor pushed his hair out of his eyes and leaned back - looking directly into the camera and smiling as he purred, 

  
"So I've heard."

Stone let out a startled shout. He barely managed to catch himself on the desk as his vision went white.

His mind was hazy and his legs were shaking when he came back down. He couldn't remember the last time he came that hard.

"I knew you liked to observe, Stone," Robotnik's still-hoarse voice came in clear to his headphones, "I didn't think you had it in you to spy on me, though. How terribly interesting of you." 

Stone's eyes snapped to the screen. 

"It's a two-way comm, Agent." the Doctor smirked. Propping his head up on his hand and looking entirely too smug for someone who didn't seem to have the energy to move yet.

"Now...why don't you come help me clean up." 

Stone's cock gave a weak twitch at the implication as he hastily tried to clean up and find his balance.

"Yes, sir."

~

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a one-shot but might do another chapter. How do we feel about that? Do we like that? Let me know! Comments deeply appreciated.


End file.
